Darth Poison
'It has been a while, my old Jedi Master Ahsoka Kerz-Tak, and it's very good to see you Kol Kerz-Tak and Ahsoka Tano. To say, I am no longer Pol Kul-Dir I am now Darth Poison, Dark Lord of the Sith, and you all die now" -Darth Poison introduces himself Pol Kul-Dir, '''was a male Trandoshan Jedi Padawan, who fell to the Dark side of the force, and became the Dark Lord of the Sith '''Darth Poison. As a Padawan, Pol previously served the New Jedi Order and New Republic. His Jedi master was the the daughter of Grand Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak and Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano. Pol, similar to the the infamous Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun, displayed deep curiosity in forbidden teachings, as also the dark side. He was pretty much jealous that his master displayed abilities in the dark side of the Force just like her father and mother. This jealously led him into being seduced to the dark side of the Force, where he got the wish he always wanted. Before his fall, his master explained to him on why she possessed the abilities in both sides of the Force, which she had inherited from her parents. It would only infuriate him more, in which he would attack his own master and her parents as well. Suffering a defeat, he left the Order and the Republic to train with his Sith Master. After leaving no one had known if he died, or lived. No one eventually knowns because records on him were either lost or never recorded. Only certain are known. Pol was also the father of Jedi Knight Kerner. In the year of 41 ABY, a month after the start of the Second Galactic Civil War, Poison was killed by his own son, on their home world of Trandosha after he attempted to kill his old master Ahsoka Kerz-Tak and her parents Kol Kerz-Tak and Ahsoka Tano. Biography Early Life Pol Kul-Dir was born in 0 BBY, on Trandosha. He lived most of his life there, until the year of 5 BBY, where he was discovered by Ahsoka Tano and her daughter, while on a mission in order to help evacuate it's inhabitants after a threat from Kol's old apprentices who was named Drak Kizse, who started the civil war on Dathomir. Ahsoka Kerz-Tak sensed his Force-sensivity and took brought him to her father, who would keep him on the world of Endor, until the Civil War was over. Later on Pol's training commenced. Pol would be apprenticed to Jedi Knight Ahsoka Kerz-Tak in 6 BBY. However due to the Civil War on Dathomir, Pol's training was slowed up and wasn't able to be completed. The training commences "Pol, as of now, you are a Jedi Padawan" "Thank you, master" -Pol and his master Ahsoka Kerz-Tak After the war finally ended, Pol's training began, under Ahsoka Kerz-Tak. Pol was first trained in the form of the Makashi, and as time advanced certain forms of the Djem So, and Niman were added to his training. At the age ]of fourteen, Pol was the one of the strongest Padawans in the New Jedi Order. Yet Pol wanted more, he wanted to learn the abilities his master knew, which she had inherited from her parents. He insisted day by daay and week by week, but Ahsoka wouldn't allow it, for it would be forbidden and also he wouldn't be able to control it. This only made him angry. A few days had passed to which, Pol started to show aggression in his attacks leading to the point, where he injured his own master by cutting of her right arm in a sparring match, leaving her parents in shock, questioning him in why he did this. He didn't answered and left to go to his room. In pain, the cut that Pol did on Ahsoka was done in a way to cause pain. She was taken to the infirmary where she had a Prosthetic arm implanted, thus replacing her other arm. Once they left, Pol prepared himself to attack the three Jedi, which he would do. To make it a "fair duel" Pol enlisted the help of several Sith Acolytes to help him defeat them. As they exited the three Jedi were ambushed by Pol and the acolytes. However, Pol didn't expect Kol Kerz-Tak, Ahsoka Tano, and his master Ahsoka Kerz-Tak to use abilities, that only consisted of the dark side, to teach him a lesson. The acolytes were all quickly defeated and killed, leaving Pol the only survivor of the attack. Surrounded by Republic troopers and the three Jedi, Pol unleashed a Force wave, giving him the chance to escape. In front, several troopers shot him, but he deflected the blasts with his lightsaber, only for Kol to stop them and absorbed to channel a strong Force lightning attack, which surprisingly Pol was able to attack. Using all his power, Pol reflected the attack back to Kol hitting them and throwing him against a wall, knocking him out in the process. With that done, Pol escaped, and went on in search of a Sith Master, which he would find rather quickly. Pol left the Order in 17 ABY. Betrayal and fall to the dark side "They will pay, those Jedi fools, I will have revenge on them" "Relax Pol, you will have it once your training is completed" "Yes, my master" -Pol vows revenge on his Jedi Master and her parents Training in the dark side and in exile (15 ABY-27 ABY) Escaped, and now an enemy of the Republic, Pol went into exile, in which would allow him to train with his master who was named Darth Talia. For twelve years, Pol trained with his master and with several of her other apprentices. He proved to be the strongest of all of her apprentices, thus becoming the most trusted one. By the year of 22 ABY, Pol was appointed Sith Acolyte, and was at the right hand side of his master in her throne room. Jealous, three of her apprentices attempted to kill him, but failed. Pol would kill the three ina short duel, proving full loyalty to her, thus showing he had tremendous power. Sith Lord Mantle In the year of 26 ABY, Polwas appointed the mantle of Sith Lord. Once he reached it, Pol dropped his original name, and gave himself a new name, which was Darth Poison. He became one of the most feared Sith during this time. He took action at the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong War against the Jedi, including his masters. Return and the Yuuzhan Vong War In 27 ABY, two years after the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Pol now the Dark Lord Darth Poison decided to put his plan into action aginst the Jedi along side his master. . Poison knew that this would be the perfect time to attack the Jedi, to which would give him an advantage since the Jedi, along with the New Republic were involved in a galaxy-wide war. Personality and traits Powers and abilities Force abilities Other abilities Equipment Lightsaber Unlike most Sith Lords, Pol never wielded red crystallized blades. Just like when he was a Jedi, Poison wielded a light-green crystallized and blue blades. Apparel